warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lakeclaw's Destiny
|-|Infobox + Blurb= Blurb Laketail is a normal RiverClan cat; she’s an medicine apprentice, which means she’s next in line for being the medicine cat of her Clan. But when a group of Loners that call themselves The Whistling Wind attack their camp, Redclaw dies protecting his clan, and his dying words is about how Laketail is destined to save and protect the Clan from The Whistling Wind. Laketail is renamed to Lakeclaw, in honor to the deceased medicine cat, and becomes the Clan’s new medicine cat. She quickly grows to dislike her postition, and becomes an infamous cat within her Clan, as being the medicine cat that went from being happy and cheerful to a grumpy cat who hates everyone in her clan. Lakeclaw hates the visions she gets from StarClan. But in each vision, Redclaw is in it, telling her that the visions are supposed to be helping her fulfill her destiny. Will Lakeclaw ever accept her destiny to become the Clan’s savior? |-|Allegiances= ThunderClan Leader - Deputy - Medicine Cat - Medicine Cat Apprentice- Warriors: Apprentices: Queens: Elders: RiverClan Leader - Swampstar, a brown tabby tom. Deputy - Brookheart, a grey tabby she-cat Medicine Cat - Lakeclaw, a blue-ish grey tabby she-cat. Medicine Cat Apprentice - Spottedpaw, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warriors: *Ashpelt, a dark grey tom. *Mapleheart, a tortoiseshell she-cat. *Willowtail, a light gray-blue she-cat. *Barkclaw, a dark brown tom cat with spots of lighter brown. Apprentices: Queens: Elders: (Will add the rest of the Clans later.) |-|Prologue= Gore warning The sounds of hissing and fighting wavered into Laketail's ears. I have to go help my Clan, she thought, leaping to help her Clan in battle. 'or else I won’t be a worthy enough medicine cat.. Blood was splattered across the camp, with RiverClan cats fighting the Loners. Despite not having any training as a warrior at all, she leapt into the battle, ready to help her Clan. Laketail leapt onto a tortoiseshell she-cat, who was fighting Frostpelt. Frostpelt backed away, letting Laketail fight the she-cat by herself. "Run to the nursery!" she sputtered to the white colored queen. Frostpelt nodded, running away to the nursery. Laketail struggled as she fought against the much larger and stronger cat. The tortoiseshell cat slashed her claws against Laketail's front left leg. She winced softly in pain, not letting the large she-cat see her exhaustion. "Laketail!" she heard Swampstar, the leader of RiverClan yell. He thrusted himself against the tortoiseshell she-cat, and then bite her leg in a warning. The tortoiseshell cat winced in pain as she leaped away from the scene. "Are you alright?" The dark brown tom cat asked Laketail. "I'm fine...". Laketail sputtered, out of breath. A small drizzle then cane down, washing away some of the blood. "Is that all of them?" Laketail asked, standing up. She noticed that most of the Clan was present, except for Redclaw. "Redclaw is missing..." Swampstar replied, his large, fluffy tail swaying back and forth. With his tail, he flicked away rain droplets that neared his tail. "When did you last see him?" Laketail asked worriedly. Her tired expression soon turned to worry. Swampstar looked around, as if to say ‘who knows’. Suddenly, a yelp of pain came from near the Clan, close to the river. "Redclaw!" Laketail gasped. She leapt towards the source of the sound, somewhere near the river. ''No, he can’t be dead. Laketail thought as she neared the source of the sound. "Redclaw!" she yelled, awaiting a response. Suddenly, she noticed a dash of deep red fur off to the left of her sight. She leapt towards the patch of fur, and there lay Redclaw. "Redclaw!" Laketail gasped in disbelief. He was still barely breathing, his red fur rising up and down gradually. A large wound slashed across his chest, blood dripping from the wound. "Don’t die!" She cried, looking at the Redclaw. Slowly, he blinked open his amber eyes. He glanced at Lakeclaw, smiling. "The lake will wash away blood, saving the Clan." He muttered, his eyes fluttering down to close. This time, his red fur did not rise up in down. It stayed still. "REDCLAW!" Laketail cried, Swampstar muttering something to Barkclaw, a warrior that had came with them. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0)